Fraternitée retrouvée
by rose77260
Summary: C'est une fic, qui se passe avant la rencontre entre Yusuke et les autres, quand Kurama était encore un voleur et Hieï à la recherche de sa pierre d'hirui, tout ceci n'est que pure imagination et n'a aucun rapport avec la véritable histoire ou presque....
1. Que les roses soient ton destin

**Auteur : Rose77260**

**Couples :** Maria/Kurama, Rose/Hieï

**Genre : Romance, angst.**

**Disclamair : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas à part Rose et Maria: D**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Titre : Fraternitée retrouvée**

Chapitre 1 : Que les roses soient ton destin.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Château du Blackcastle**

Dans un grand château, une femme était en train d'accoucher, seule, dans un lit à baldaquin, les voiles refermés autour d'elle. Une ombre se glissa alors, toute de noire vêtue, une explosion de lumière, un coup mortel, des pleurs de nouveau-né, une énergie qui lutte pour survivre. L'ombre repart, une épée tachée de sang à la main, une dernière lumière et une énergie s'évanouie, morte, mais ayant réussie à sauver la vie de l'enfant, un enfant magique, gardant en lui la bienveillance des dieux.  
La mort de la reine fut classée naturelle, en couches, mais avec surprise, les sujets avaient trouvés le bébé encore vivant, endormi près de sa mère. Le mari de la reine, devenu roi par sa mort, parla avec sa fille aînée :

-A cause de cette enfant, notre chère reine est morte, ce bébé doit mourir, ou elle nous tuera elle même quand elle sera plus grande, les dieux nous ont punis pour cette vermine.

Maria ne répondit rien, son sang bouillait, elle n'arrivait plus à se retenir, elle se leva et alla chercher un poignard dans un tiroir, comment ce bébé avait-il pu faire autant de mal à peine née ? Pensa-t-elle, mais à présent, elle ne fera plus de mal à quiconque, même s'il s'agit de sa soeur.

Elle pénétra dans la grande chambre au fond du couloir, s'approcha du landeau, la dague au-dessus du nouveau-né. C'est alors que le bébé ouvrit les yeux, Maria en eut le souffle coupé, les yeux de sa petite soeur étaient l'un orange foncé et l'autre bleu pâle. La main tremblante, elle regarda le sourire magnifique, un sourire d'ange et non pas d'assassin, de l'enfant .Maria rangea la dague dans sa ceinture et prit le bébé dans ses bras, la petite fille se blottit contre sa grande soeur.  
Le roi arriva, il pensait qu'il trouverait le bébé dans une flaque de sang, mais Maria la tenait dans ses bras en la berçant doucement. Froidement, il demanda :

-Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tuée ?  
-Je ne pourrai jamais, père, cette enfant est magique.

Dans ce cas, je vais m'en occuper moi-même, pensa-t-il.

-Vous ne dites rien, père? Demanda la jeune fille, étonnée  
-Je n'ai rien de plus à dire, gronda-t-il, puis il se retourna, sa cape noire flottant derrière lui.

La jeune fille resta là, décontenancée, écoutant les gazouillis de sa petite soeur.  
Maria dit alors à voix haute, en parlant au bébé :

-Toi tu as vraiment de la chance d'être si mignonne, même notre père n'a rien dit.

La jeune princesse reposa sa petite soeur dans son landeau, puis elle parti pour aller parler à son père.

La jeune fille descendait le grand escalier de marbre qui menait à la chambre royale, le visage à nouveau assombri par la tristesse de la perte de sa mère. Elle s'apprêta à toquer à la porte de la chambre mais une voix la retint, une voix sifflante. Elle se cacha derrière la porte et ce qu'elle entendit la fit frémir :

-Je suis prêt à recevoir vos ordres monseigneur.  
-Je veux que ce bébé ne passe pas la nuit, tu as compris ? Elle ne doit pas survivre !!!

Maria venait de reconnaître la voix de son père.

-Votre volonté sera faite, sir, mais que faites vous de votre fille aînée ? L'enfant l'a déjà mise de son côté.  
-Idiot! Hurla le nouveau roi, ma fille ne fera pas tout échouer les plans, même si elle est à présent reine au même titre que moi roi, elle me sera docile, ce sera cette nuit que tu tueras le bébé, je ferais en sorte qu'un somnifère soit administré à Maria, à son insu s'il le faut. Est-ce que tu as bien compris ? Echoues et tu le paieras de ta vie !  
-Bien entendu, mon roi, vos désirs seront accomplis.

L'assassin sortit de la pièce sans voir Maria. Celle-ci s'enfuit en courant vers sa chambre, prépara ses affaires en vitesse, puis se dirigea vers la chambre de sa petite soeur, enveloppa le petit être endormi dans des langes, puis comme une ombre, elle s'enfuit en direction de la forêt.

**Forêt de Baldenheit:**

Un être voilé courait déjà depuis plusieurs heures, tenant quelque chose de précieux dans ses bras, il ne vit pas l'embuscade près du bosquet touffu.  
Lorsqu'elle eut lieu, le petit être s'effondra, les hommes, décontenancés car ils ne l'avaient même pas encore touché, retournèrent le corps, des pleures de bébé s'élevèrent alors, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils reconnurent la silhouette d'une jeune femme sous la cape, tenant un nouveau-né dans les bras, qui plus est, c'était Maria, une de leur coéquipière, qui les aidait en volant des plans pour leur chef, de plus, elle était blessée à la poitrine.  
Celui qui avait l'air de commander la petite patrouille dit aux autres :

-Ramenons-la à Kurama.  
-Que fait-on de l'enfant? demanda un autre.  
-Prenez-le, apparemment, elle ne le lâchera pas.

Les hommes prirent le corps de la jeune femme et du bambin, puis partir en direction du Nord.

**Camps des voleurs :**

Kurama était en train de préparer les plans pour la sortie du lendemain soir, quand ses hommes revinrent, un corps inanimé dans les bras de l'un d'eux.  
Le Kitsune lança un regard à l'un des hommes, qui lui expliqua rapidement :

-On les a trouvés plus au Sud de la forêt, à demi-heure environ d'ici.  
-Les ? Demanda Kurama  
-Oui, Maria et un bébé, mais elle est blessée, il faut la soigner avant qu'elle ne perde trop de sang. Dit un autre homme

Kurama parcouru rapidement le corps de la jeune femme, essayant de ne pas trop découvrir ses parties intimes, puis il lui administra des plantes pour que la blessure se referme. Quelques minutes plus tard, Maria se réveilla:

-Eh bien, on peut dire que tu te remets très rapidement. Ironisa Kurama  
-J'ai été à bonne école. Répondit-elle, puis elle sursauta et cria :  
-Où est le bébé, où est ma petite soeur ?  
-Ainsi, il s'agit de ta petite soeur ... Pourquoi es-tu venue ici, de surcroît, avec ce môme ? Continua Kurama

Maria mit un certain temps avant de répondre, puis elle murmura :

-Ma mère est morte, mon père veut tuer ma petite soeur, je me suis enfuie et j'ai été attaquée en route par des monstres et vous êtes tous ma seule famille à présent, puis plus fort elle dit, cette raison te convient-elle Kurama ?  
-Je veux bien que tu vives avec nous, tu nous as bien servie dans le passé, mais nous n'avons pas besoin d'un bébé dans nos pattes ...  
-Attends Kurama ...  
-Il n'y a pas de « attends », je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Dit le Kitsune froidement  
-Très bien, fais ce que tu veux de cette enfant, tue la si tu le désires, mais avant, attends qu'elle se réveille, prends-là dans tes bras. S'il te plait Kurama.

Kurama ne répondit rien, mais il prit l'enfant dans ses bras, puis il s'assit sur une souche morte. Derrière lui se tenaient des roses rouges magnifiques.

Quelques temps plus tard, le bébé s'agita, le Kitsune la regarda, puis elle ouvrit ses yeux merveilleux, et le charme opéra une fois de plus, comme avec Maria. L'enfant commença à gazouiller puis à tendre les bras vers le visage de Kurama, elle agrippa l'abondante chevelure d'argent, mais, au lieu de tirer dessus comme tous les enfants, elle fixa soudainement quelque chose derrière lui, tendit les bras vers ce quelque chose en poussant des « ahreu » pleins de tendresse. Tout le monde regarda ce qui avait attiré son attention. C'était les roses, elle les regardait avec émerveillement.  
Maria demanda en croisant les doigts :

-Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu décides ? Je peux la garder ?  
-Oui, mais a une seule condition, (là, Maria se raidit), je ne crois pas que tu lui ais donnée un prénom, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y penser jusqu'à présent.  
-Dans ce cas, je crois qu'on lui en a trouvé un. Dit Kurama en regardant la petite fille qui était toujours absorbée par la contemplation des fleurs.  
-Vraiment? Lequel ? demanda Maria avec méfiance  
-Je crois que « Rose » lui irait très bien, tu ne penses pas ? Ca va bien avec sa couleur de cheveux et avec ses goûts ... A toi de voir ...  
-Rose, Rose, pensa tout haut la jeune fille, oui, pourquoi pas, ça sonne bien, puis elle se tourna vers sa petite soeur et appela doucement, Rose, Rose, regarde par ici ...

En prononçant son prénom, comme si la petite s'était reconnue, elle s'arracha à la contemplation des fleurs rouges et plongea son regard dans celui de sa grande soeur, un point d'interrogation semblait danser dans ses yeux, comme pour dire :

-Oui, c'est moi, que veux-tu ?

Son expression était si comique qu'un fou rire s'empara de tout le clan.

C'est ainsi que le destin fût scellé, et la petite Rose adoptée.

_**Fin du chap 1, j'espère que vous avez aimé et reviews please **_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Autatrice : Super fin du chap 1 n.n **

**Rose : Ouin maman est morte :"((**

**Maria : Nan mais t'as pas honte de faire pleurer ma petite soeur autatrice de malheur !!?? (prends Rose dans ses bras et la berce)**

**Autatrice : Quoi ?? Mais euh ... C'est pas moi qui l'ai tuer votre mère ...**

**Rose, Maria et Kurama : Nan mais c'est toi qui l'a écrit sa mort ...**

**Autatrice : " Je crois que je vais aller voir ailleur si j'y suis ...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

__


	2. La maîtrise des pouvoirs

**Auteur : Rose77260**

**Couples :** Maria/Kurama, Rose/Hieï

**Genre : Romance, angst.**

**Disclamair : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas à part Rose et Maria: D**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Titre : Fraternitée retrouvée**

**Chapitre 2 : **La maîtrise des pouvoirs, toute l'amitié est dans la nature

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**6 ans plus tard, forêt de Baldenheit, camps des voleurs**

Rose grandissait à son rythme, Kurama voulait absolument qu'elle sache se battre, secrétement, il voulait qu'elle doit de son côté pour pouvoir la contrôler, car il avait entendue parler d'une prophétie qui disait qu'une enfant de la nature tuerait son père à la puissance de géant, et que ses pouvoirs n'auront d'égaux que sa beauté . Hors, pourquoi le père de Maria avait-il décidé de tout faire pour tuer l'enfant? De plus, la beauté de la petite s'affirmait de jour en jour.

Une fois où Kurama l'entrainait à sa battre à main nue, Rose fit un geste pour frapper son adversaire au visage, mais au lieu d'un coup de poing, une langue de flamme jaillit de la main de la petite, carbonisant au passage quelques mèches de cheveux à Kurama (oops o'-'o ), mais ça ne s'arrêta pas là, un incendit commençait déjà à se propager dans la forêt. Tous mes membres du clan contribuèrent a la sauver, en particulier Maria, qui, ayant le pouvoir de geler les éléments, éteignait le feu avec des gerbes de glace. Kurama se mit vraiment en colère. Pour la première fois, il cria à la pauvre petite fille de six ans :

-Tu es une irresponsable! Sais-tu combien de temps il a faluu pour qu'une forêt aussi dense vive ?

-Mais, grand frère ( elle considérait Kurama comme son grand frère ), je...

-Il n'y a pas de "mais",puis s'adressant à Maria, tu devrais peut-être faire un peu plus attention à ta soeur et à ses pouvoirs!!! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est ensemble (ils sortaient ensemble depuis 5 ans déjà... comme le temps passe vite ... :D ) que ta petite soeur peut utiliser des pouvoirs comme elle l'entend !!!

Cette fois-ci, il était vraiment hors de lui, il se dirigea avec rage en dehors du campement.  
Rose s'approcha de sa grande soeur et demanda :

-Il est en colère à cause de moi ou de ce que j'ai fait ?

-Il est en colère parce que la forêt qu'il chéri à failli être réduite en cendre et qu'il n'a rien pu faire pour empêcher ça, c'est plus contre lui, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer, il va se calmer.

Puis, pour elle:

-Enfin j'espère.

Rose s'éloigna alors, sa tristesse devait se faire ressentir car bientôt arriva une licorne.En la voyant, la jeune enfant lui sauta au cou, en pleurant et balbutiant des paroles incompréhensibles . La licorne lui dit alors d'une voix douce :

-Voyons, ma puce, ne te mets pas dans un état pareil!

-Mais, Sunstar, dit la petite en reniflant, Kurma me déteste à présent, il ne voudra plus jamais me revoir, et tout ça c'est de ma faute, j'ai pas assez fait attention, je n'en ai fait qu'a ma tête et ...

-Il n'y a pas que ce pouvoir là que tu as.

-Je ne vois pas quels autres pouvoirs j'ai, à part celui d'être bizarre ...

La licorne frappa le sol avec son sabot :

-Cela suffit! Arrête de te lamenter sur toi même, crois-tu vraiment que c'est donné à tout le monde de m'approcher ou de me caresser, ce privilège t'es seulement adressé, petite, et crois-tu vraiment que la faculté de me parler à moi ou aux animaux, de se transformer en animal sont des pouvoirs qui se trouvent à tous les coins d'arbres ?Bien sur que non, tu es magique, Rose, presque tout tes désires peuvent-être réalisés, tu as déjà développé, à ton âge, la faculté de commander au feu, de parler aux animaux et à la nature, mais sache qu'en plus de te faire écouter par la faune et la flore, ils peuvent t'obéir, mais quand tu ordonnes quelque chose sois toujours conne et sage, car ce ne sont pas de simple objet, ce sont des êtres vivants, comme toi, tu as compris ?

Le visage de la fillette s'éclaira soudainement :

-Mais alors, je peux faire repousser la forêt, dis-moi comment faire Sun, s'il te plait !

-La réponse est au fond de ton coeur, petite.

Puis la licorne passa un coup de langue sur le visage de l'enfant et s'en alla comme elle était venue.

Rose s'écria :

-Merci beaucoup! Sun! Reviens vite!Je crois avoir compris ce que tu voulais dire!Je t'aime!!!

Rose fit alors le vide dans son esprit, comme Kurama lui avait apprit, chercha en elle ce qui pouvait être la source de son pouvoir, mais elle eut beau "fouiller" partout, elle ne trouva absolument rien ...

Elle dit à voix haute, ce qui exprimait son trouble :

-Flûte, je ne comprend pas, j'étais sure que c'était ça, pourtant ...

Des larmes de frustrations coulèrent, puis tombèrent sur la terre tendre.Rose regarda alors, ébahie : les larmes venaient de laisser place à de magnifiques fleurs, on ne pouvait pas vraiment leur donner de noms, c'était une espèce éteinte depuis des milliers d'années (ça elle ne le savait pas).

Soudain, Rose comprit enfin comment contrôler son pouvoir :

-Grande soeur, grand frère et toutes les personnes que j'aime, prêtez-moi votre force !!!

Un éclair vert jaillit de ses mains, elle contempla avec émerveillement le paysage que ses pouvoirs avaient transformé, une magnifique clairière se tenaient à la place des arbres calcinés, des fleurs poussaient ça et là ...

Une voix lui murmurra dans sa tête :

-Tu as réussie, je suis fière de toi, petite.

Son regard fut attiré vers sa main, une tache de couleur s'élargissait sur sa paume droite, un tatouage de rose rouge prit forme, puis, ayant compris ça, Rose s'évanouie de fatigue.

Yohko vit le petit corps à terre, il s'approcha, un peu surprit par la beauté du paysage, qui, quelques heures avant, était en cendre. Il regarda si elle allait bien, puis se dit à lui même, avec un soupir de soulagement :

-Elle va bien, heureusement, Maria ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné...

Il prit délicatement le corps de sa "petite soeur" dans ses bras, puis la ramena au camp. Il l'allongea sur sa couche, puis tatta son front, il était brulant ...  
Maria accourue au chevet de la petite fille et ragarda Kurama avec inquiétude.

Il répondit à sa question silencieuse :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est seulement éreintée par son déploiement d'énergie, quelques jours de repose et tout sera rentré dans l'ordre ...

Rose délira soudain, elle hurla dans son coma :

-Non, non!!!Grand frère, pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas... Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie... GRAND-FRERE !!!

Elle s'agitait dangereusement, Kurama la pris à nouveau dans ses bras et la berça, elle se calma lentement, surtout berçée par les battements de coeur du Kitsune. Sa fièvre baissa et Maria resta à son chevet toute la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Rose se réveilla de bonne heure, elle était déjà aussi fraîche que si elle avait fait la grasse mat.Elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là, et surtout, pourquoi sa grande soeur était-elle endormie à la tête de lit. La petite se leva et plaça la couverture dur le dos de Maria. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la cabane (non sans avoir gratifié sa soeur d'un baisé sur le front), Kurama était en train de rallumer le feu. Rose commença à se diriger vers lui, puis, au moment de l'aborder, baissa la tête, encore honteuse de la "bêtise" qu'elle avait faite, et alla s'asseoir à côté d'un arbre. Le Kitsune finit ce qu'il vait commençé, puis il s'assit aux côtés de la petite.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et osa demander :

-Alors?

Il lui sourit et elle comprit qu'il lui avait pardonné, elle lui sauta au cou et se blottit contre lui.

Le feu est la pierre de touche de l'or, la détresse, la pierre de touche de l'amitié.

_Voici le 2eme chapitre, espérant qu'ils vous a plus autant, voir plus que le 1er ;-)_

_Rewiews please _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hieï : C'est quand qu'on m'vois ??!**

**Autatrice : Bientôt ...**

**Hieï : C'est quand bientôt ??**

**Autatrice : Quand t'arretera de faire chier ton monde !**

**Rose : Hé !!! Parle pas à MON Hieï comme ça sinon jte crame ...**

**Autatrice : Ouah l'autre !! Jte signale que t'es ma personnalité !! Tu devrais avoir honte ! J'y peux rien si on voit Hieï qu'au prochain chapitre !!**

**Rose : Bien sur que si c'est toi l'auteur de ta fic ... "--**

**Autatrice : ... O.ô Ah ... Oui c'est vrai ça ... n.n**

**Hieï (à part) : Depuis quand je suis SON Hieï '**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**


End file.
